Fairy Tail Watches Fairy Tail
by naluonboard101
Summary: Lucy's landlady gives her a box and is instructed to bring it to Fairy Tail. Master decides to make everyone stay over and watch something. What might it be? Not really a shipping fanfic. Thought there might be a bit of fluff. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the plot. Keep in mind: I'm new to fanfic writing so please don't leave mean reviews. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I woke up when all of a sudden I heard someone fall. Without thinking I quickly grabbed my keys and made my way down the stairs. Did I forget to mention that I was still in my pj's? Once I was downstairs I saw the landlady. She seemed in a happy-go-lucky mood. "is everything okay, miss?" (Don't know her name.)

"Yes, yes, I'm fine dear thank you. Would you be kind and help me get this to the guild-Fairy Tail?"

 _Fairy tail? I wonder whats in that box. I hope it's something good._

"Yes, of course, I was going to head there anyway. I just need to get ready. It'll only take a few minutes."

"Of course, a lady all ways needs a good hygiene."

I smiled as nicely as I could and made my way back up. I opened my front door- _hold up something seems fishy._

"Ouch!" I heard someone screech. I got my whip out and got hold of my keys.

"Who's there?"

"Shh! Happy hide Lucy's coming!"

Knowing it was Natsu made me feel better. A blush crept up my face. _Not that I like him or anything it's just better to have a friend break in than a burgled or something._

"Natsu, Happy, I know your there you can stop hiding." I said as I walked in and closed the door behind me. I put down my keys and my whip on the coffee table and got my clothes. I made my way to the bathroom. " Natsu there's food in the fridge I'll be right back. I'm going out to do an arrand."

"Hai!" Was what I got in response.

 _I hope they don't break anything._ I thought to myself. I turned in the tap to get the water heated and undressed my self. _I wonder what's in the box? Oh, well I'll see at the guild._

I opened the door and hopped inside the shower. I grabbed the shower head and rinsed myself. I grabbed my vanilla soap and rubbed it all over. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and washed my hair. Once rinsed, I got out of the shower. I got dressed and grabbed the box. "Natsu, Happy I'm leaving! You coming?"

"We're here!" Natsu and Happy replied. " Lucy, what's in that box?"

"Huh, ah! It's the landlady that wanted me to bring this to the guild."

"For who is it?"

"I don't know."

And off we go to the guild.

Timeskip: at the guild.

No ones P.O.V.

Happy, Lucy and Natsu walked into the guild as Natsu screamed "Hey guys, Lucy has something for us!"

By now there was a big crowd around Lucy. Everyone hovering over her.

"What is it? What is it?" Asked an unsure Asuka. Confused of what's happening.

"Actually, I'm not so sure myself?"

Master Makarov hopped on a counter." What's all the ruckus about?"

"Lucy has something For the guild." Exclaimed Natsu." Her landlady gave it to her and instructed her to bring it here."Happy finished off.

"Lemme see."

Master took the box and studied it carefully. And within a milli-second the box was already opened up and collection of tapes were layed down on the table.

Everyone sweat dropped. 'Seriously.'

"All right listen up brats. Get comfortable 'cause were watching these. Let's call it a sleepover. Bring your sleeping bags and pillows, pj's and teddies. You're spendin' the night. We are going to finish watching these."

"Yeah!" Everyone hurried out to get there stuff. Once it was noon. The guild was packed and ready to spend the night. Mirajane had made lots of cookies and snacks to snack on. She even made everyone their favourite drink. Everyone was excited. Master Makarov had already set up a wide screeb lacrima taking up almost a whole wall in the guild. The lights were dim and the first tape was ready to be played.

"All right let's start."

"Yeah!"

How was the prologue? I hoped you enjoyed it. By the way here is the seating arrangement.(from left to right)(arranged in rows of six)

 **First Row(closest to the lacrimal):** Levy, Gajeel and Lily (same seat/sleeping bag), Natsu and Lucy and Happy(share a big one), Wendy and Carla, (no one), Master

 **Second Row:** Evergreen, Elfman, Lisanna, Gray, Juvia, Erza

 **Third row:** Macao, Wakaba, (no one), (no one) Jet, Droy,

 **Fourt Row:** (no one), (no one), (no one), Bickslow, Fried, Laxus

 **Bar:** Cana, Mirajane

~naluonboard101


	2. Author's Note

A/N: This story will be in hold until the and of June but little stories might still get published. I am _so_ sorry to those tha favorited or followed the story. I also wanted to inform you that _**FireHanyou14**_ will be continuing the story. She is a better writer than me and I think it's better for me to start of with something easier. I hope you understand.


End file.
